Filling valves are used in bottling systems that deliver bottles or other containers along a conveyance path and then beneath the filling valve so that liquid can be delivered into the bottles. In one known valve type a spring or other biasing member is used to urge a movable valve part known as the valve sleeve into a lowered closed position. Unfortunately, the spring or other biasing member makes it difficult to clean the valve.
It would be desirable to provide a filling valve that is better suited to being cleaned in place.